


Правила разума, касание разума

by miroveha



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Telepathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Тот, кто лучше всего может понять Спока — это он сам.
Relationships: Spock & Spock Prime
Kudos: 5





	Правила разума, касание разума

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mind-rules, mind-touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920808) by [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre). 



Через пару месяцев после начала пятилетней миссии «Энтерпрайз» мысленные щиты Спока падают.

Это не то чтобы опасное задание. Десантной группе в составе самого Спока, капитана Кирка и энсинов Джейкобса и Фрейла нужно встретиться с делегатами планеты Ненюрян, чтобы обсудить торговые соглашения с Федерацией.

Спок встречается взглядом с главой ненюрянской делегации — и понимает, что ее взгляд в буквальном смысле слова пронзителен. Телепатка. Он позволяет заглянуть себе в голову: в ней нет злонамеренности. Это всего лишь осторожность, оценка ситуации. И все же от вторжения перехватывает дыхание, пока она просеивает его мысли в попытке узнать, можно ли доверять экипажу «Энтерпрайз», Федерации в принципе. Пока она заглядывает в самые темные углы его разума.

Было время, когда Спок сказал бы, что хорошо знает собственную тьму. Но с того момента, когда он впервые покинул Вулкан, самоанализ стал неприятной задачей, которую легко было отложить в сторону ради более срочных дел. А после разрушения Вулкана у него всегда находились более срочные дела. 

И вот взгляд ненюрянки вонзается вглубь его разума, в самое сердце тьмы, в мысленный крик его умирающей планеты — и отзывается эхом таким же громким, как в первые моменты после разрушения. Нет, без нависающей над головой опасности он кажется даже громче. Это один-единственный звук, в котором сплелся миллион, миллиард голосов. Голоса вулканцев, в отчаянии тянущихся в пустоту. Крики животных, даже без сознания обладающих телепатией, шлют образы страха и непонимания. Рушащиеся кристаллы и заключенные в них души испускают смертный крик в Зале Древней Мысли, где катра всей известной истории Вулкана умирает вместе с живыми. 

Нет ничего, что заглушило бы этот звук. Гнев гибнет в отчаянии и бессилии. Горе, которое он отрицал так долго, захватывает Спока врасплох — и затягивает в себя как океан, как зыбкая дюна, и он уже не в силах вырваться.

Долгое время Спок больше ничего не помнит. 

Он потерян в самом себе. 

Что-то выступает из тьмы. Рядом с ним кто-то есть. 

Кто-то касается внутренней сущности Спока — мягко, настойчиво. Кто-то напоминает ему, что у него есть форма, что у его разума есть структура. Что эта структура находится под его контролем. Спок вспоминает правила разума: они очень методичны. Им просто следовать, их просто восстанавливать. Чужое присутствие осторожно давит на новые стены, а затем хвалит Спока. Он сворачивается клубком внутри стен, греясь в чувстве одобрения. 

Просыпайся, зовут его. 

Он просыпается. 

В телесности возвращения к самому себе нет ничего приятного. Это не был целебный транс, и каждая мышца ему об этом напоминает. Спока потряхивает, когда целительница проверяет подвижность его конечностей: едва заметная дрожь молнией пробегает по предплечьям, бедрам, пальцам. Он пьет полученный от целительницы витаминный раствор, зная, что его организму нужны питательные вещества, — но дрожь не ограничивается скелетными мышцами. Сердце невпопад бьется в боку, и он чувствует, как пульсация отдается в желудке.

Стараясь глубоко дышать, Спок спрашивает о прерванном задании. Он чувствует удовлетворение, когда ему сообщают, что переговоры удались, а посол ненюрянцев передает свои извинения. 

Ему также говорят, что Звездный Флот с готовностью разрешил «Энтерпрайз» отклониться от назначенного курса, чтобы доставить его на Новый Вулкан, — и что через две солнечные недели корабль вернется его забрать. Особое отношение вызывает у Спока одновременно возмущение и благодарность; он примиряет их, рассудив, что для Звездного Флота только логично беречь жизни всех выживших вулканцев. 

Он узнает, что целители порекомендовали ему близкий контакт с разумами семьи или доверенных друзей, если такие у него остались. Сарек в тот момент отбыл на Терру — и должен был посетить ещё Андор, прежде чем смог бы вернуться на Новый Вулкан. Но Джим Кирк, как ему сообщают, посоветовал связаться со старейшеной Селеком: если кто-то и может помочь Споку, сказал Кирк, то это он. 

Селек. В конце концов, это очень просто — сфабриковать новую личность, когда столько данных утеряно в катастрофе. Спок встречается взглядом со своим двойником, с которым до этого разговаривал лишь единожды. Спок Старший склоняет голову в ответ. 

Спок благодарен Кирку за вмешательство. Хоть среди переживших разрушение планеты старейшин была также Т’Пау, связанная с ним родством, Спок не принял бы ее присутствие в своем разуме. Он удивлен, что принял даже собственное присутствие. 

Целительница уходит, и они остаются одни. 

— Будет ли приемлем физический контакт?

— Я не ребенок. 

Познал ли его двойник ту же обжигающую нужду, заполнившую все его детство? Похороненную и ненавидимую Споком жажду чувствовать, как его защищает телепатическое касание отца, как безопасно в руках матери — но не по отдельности, не время от времени, а то и другое сразу? 

…если его двойник — он сам в другой реальности, возможно, он тоже это пережил.

— …я буду благодарен твоей снисходительности. 

Другой Спок склоняет голову. Его лицо неподвижно, но Спок все равно чувствует улыбку. 

— Я буду рад помочь нам обоим. 

Первое, самое острое ощущение — тепло. Спока обнимали и раньше: Аманда в детстве, редкие любовники в университетские годы, — но их руки были холодны, а тела чужды его собственному. Это… без сомнений, в самом раннем детстве его должен был держать на руках отец, а может, вулканские родственники или няньки. Но Спок не помнит настолько ранние годы, и это ощущение…

безусловнаяблизость  
теплокасаниедоверие  
заполнениепустоты

Он тянется к самому себе — и чувствует удовольствие, когда его касание тоже приносит комфорт. 

Долгое время они дрейфуют в ощущениях. Это не похоже на тьму, из которой его спас Селек; вокруг не пустота, а что-то другое. Это… исцеление. Даже от той боли, в которой Спок никогда не признался бы.

Он помнит, как медитировал в детстве: маленькие ноги скрещены в лодыжках, разум тянется к душе Вселенной. Мамин голос: ты хочешь сказать, что учишь нашего сына чувствовать Бога? Мама. Мамы больше нет. Вулкана больше нет. 

Изучи это чувство. Позволь ему пройти сквозь себя. 

Но Спок не один. Вблизи него — внутри него — есть ещё один разум. И он помнит детские уроки. Получится ли у них?

Они тянутся к Вселенной. 

И вдалеке, вне их обоих, есть Другой. А’Тха, осознание всего-что-было-создано — оно по-прежнему в их досягаемости. Оно постоянно. 

Это важно, что некоторые вещи не меняются.

Их разумы не одинаковые. Спок знает, что он горит и злится — как песок, собираемый в тучи горячим ветром. Его старший двойник больше похож на воду: теплую, легко меняющую форму. Но стоит Споку задуматься, не стал ли его двойник больше похож на человека, когда сам он больше вулканец, как течения теплого разума-океана обволакивают его — и Спок видит огромные очертания вне его досягаемости, контуры мысленных структур, залегающих так же глубоко, как и Живущие-в-глубинах. Контроль его двойника не менее надежен, чем у адепта Колинар, — но в волю вплетены эмоции, лишь добавляя его структурам крепости. 

Неудивительно, что даже в худшие свои моменты Спок смог ему довериться. Его двойник — такой же вулканец, как и он сам. Возможно, даже в большей степени. 

Он предлагает Споку взглянуть на воспоминание, что лежит в основе формы его разума. В одну из ночей, когда Дельта Вега — Т’Хут — сияла высоко и ярко, он ушел вглубь пустыни. В том воспоминании он одновременно и младше, и старше, чем сейчас. Он что-то ищет, — но это его находит что-то неожиданное. Пески пустыни все так же неподвижны, но прямо перед ним они расходятся, отблескивая серебром в бледном свете Т’Хут. Живущий-в-глубинах. Ему навстречу вышел а’квет. Он смотрит, как песок смещается с каждым чужим движением, и видит, что Живущий-в-глубинах тянется ему навстречу. 

Воспоминание растворяется. 

Горячей волной снова накатывает скорбь и гнев по всему, что они потеряли. Не только вулканцев — хотя эта потеря бесконечна и неисчислима. Но и скрытых под песками а’квет с кремниевыми щупальцами, выныривающих на поверхность так редко, что даже Вулканская Академия Наук хранит лишь проблески знаний об их жизни, вынесенные из телепатического контакта теми, кому удалось их встретить. Теперь же никто и никогда не узнает больше: все а’квет, скрытые песками, погибли под раздробленным камнем Вулкана. 

Боль его старшего «я» отзывается эхом, перекликаясь с воспоминаниями о ярком, завораживающем прикосновении разума, о сияющей спине а'квета под отраженным светом Т’Хут и голосе, похожим на движение камня.

Его двойник потерял даже больше, чем сам Спок. Вулкан утрачен для них обоих — но его двойник потерял целую вселенную: все, что составляло его прошлое, и малейший шанс на то, что будущее пойдет по тому же пути. 

Спок не хочет прожить жизнь своего двойника. Но это была хорошая жизнь. 

Может быть, Спок добьется ещё лучшей. 

У них есть возможность восстановить утраченное. Многие вулканские растения растут в садах и лабораториях по всей Федерации; некоторые из них и раньше высаживали в колониальных мирах. Животных найти труднее. Выжило несколько селахтов — преданных питомцев, последовавших за своими хозяевами в другие миры. Выводок котят ле'матьи перехватили на черном рынке орионцев, и теперь они учатся охотиться на мелкую добычу в своем новом мире. Многие виды выжили в качестве генетических образцов в библиотеках Звездного Флота или в научных учреждениях...

И хоть гнев не стихает, это уже что-то. 

Они изменятся — но также будут помнить. Сберегут оставшееся. Вынесут уроки. Создадут новое. 

И будут жить дальше. 

*** 

Десять дней спустя Спок поднимается с поверхности Нового Вулкана, чувствуя, как растворяется вокруг него пустынная жара, сменяясь свежим, пахнущим людьми корабельным воздухом. Перед платформой транспортера ждет улыбающийся Джим Кирк, и его улыбка становится только шире, когда Спок ступает на палубу.

— Спок! Рад, что ты вернулся. 

Он держит руки сцепленными за спиной — что, как знает Спок, не столько правильная осанка, сколько попытка сдержать себя, не протянуть руку и не вступить в физический контакт. Этого достаточно, чтобы убедить Спока самому положить руку Кирку на плечо; и даже сквозь форменку до него доносится поток радости и волнения, по-человечески прохладный и яркий, как утренний солнечный свет. 

— Я рад вернуться, капитан. 

**Author's Note:**

> Underliers, известные также как A'kweth, — кремниевая форма жизни, живущая под песками Вулкана. Считается, что прото-вулканцы научились речи после встречи с а'квет. Подробнее читайте [тут](https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/Tcha%27besheh) (англ).


End file.
